Always Going To Be One Of The Guys
by JoannHutch
Summary: Growing up lisa was always one of the boys. She has 3 of best friends a girl could ever have when she has feelings for one will her friendships be over or will love come out it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Yes i took a break from betrayal of the brotherhood don't worry i am still trying to come up with chapters.**_

 _ **I found this story i started writing and well let me know if i should keep going with it.**_

Lisa grew up in Cincinnati Ohio in a quiet little neighborhood. She was surrounded but family and close friends.

But Lisa wasn't like all the other girls. She didn't wear dresses or makeup she was the all around tom boy.

She went fishing and hunting with her dad. She played baseball and touch football with the guys.

And she had three best friends a girl could ever have in her life.

Dean, Seth, Roman and lisa all lived in the same neighborhood. Seth and Roman lived across the street and Dean lived next door to lisa.

She loved them like brothers.

Whenever Dean,Seth and Roman went Lisa wasn't far behind them. Whether is was Roman's football games or Dean ands eth's basebal games or just hannging out playing video games lisa was always with her boys.

Lisa's mom on the other hand would always try and make her more like a girl then a tom boy.

"Honey i wish you would wear a dress or some make up your so pretty you need to show what the good lord gave you." Her mom said.

"Mom come on I don't like to wear dresses i'm happy in a pair of baggy sweats and ratty t-shirts." Lisa said

"Sweetheart you're 15 years old you need to start dressing like a girl."

"Mom please just drop it i'm gonna be late."

"Where are you going."

"I told you i'm going to play football with dean,seth and roman."

"I don't think you should be hanging around those boys."

"Mom there my best friends."

"They are also older than you. You need to hang around kids your own age. And girls you need to be around girls not boys that play football and ride 4 wheelers."

"Mom age has nothing to do with friendships. Can i please go now."

"No honey i'm sorry you can't, starting now you're going to be around girls your own age."

"But mom that's not fair."

Lisa's dad came down the stairs from his upstairs office.

"Hey what is going on down here i can hear you both all the way upstairs."

"Dad will you please tell mom she's being unreasonable. She won't let me go play football with dean, roman and seth."

"Tom she needs to play with girls her own age and not boys older than her that play football."

"Honey she's been playing football with the boys since she was little. And besides i trust dean, roman and seth more than any other boy around her."

"It's not appropriate for girls to play football."

"Dad please i just wanna go play football with the guys."

"Ok you go and be careful oh and be back before it get's to dark."

"Thank you daddy." She said giving her dad a hug and grabbing her hoodie.

"Tomas I can't believe you did that."

"Megan she's 15 she's just a kid. She loves football i can't help that."

"She loves it because her father sits with her and encourages her to do it. When he should be encouraging her to wear pretty dresses and a little bit of make up. Not playing with boys older than she is."

"Look dean, roman and seth are all 1 year older than lisa. Besides my sister was the same way and she turned out ok. She's married with 3 kids and a loving husband and she played hockey with boys. One day lisa is gonna grow up into a beautiful young women we just need to let her grow and be her own person. So just do me a favor and lay off her don't ask her to dress up and wear makeup. I love her just the way she is and so will some lucky boy one day." Tom said giving megan a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok fine. It's just a phase she's going through and hopefully she'll grow out of it." Megan said picking up lisa's clothes.

At the park lisa finally made her way to the football field.

"What took you so long I thought you would ever make it." Seth said taking the football from lisa.

"Sorry mom was on my case again. She wants me to dress like a girl and be more girlie. I swear forget going to college here i'm gonna look for a school so far away from here i won't have to see or hear how much my mom wants me to be girlie."

"Hey come on now do talk that way. I'm sure your mom will chill out if you just tell her that you'd rather play football then wear dresses." Seth said.

"Seth i've told her that so many times. I like going fishing and hunting and i love playing football. She just doesn't get it. I'm 15 when is she gonna get it that i'm not a girlie girl like her. I swear something i think i'm an alien and my real mom is a kick ass lady."

"Seth come on are we playing football or chit chatting." Said one of the guys in the group.

"Come on let's go put a hurting on these clowns. It's a great way to get rid of all that frustration." Seth said

Lisa looked at Seth and smiled. He could always make her feel better but lisa noticed someone was missing.

"Seth where's dean."

"Um i don't know. Hey Roman. Where's ambrose."

"He's home working on a term paper. His mom is cracking the whip hard on him he didn't do too well on his last test. I don't think he's coming today." Roman said running off with seth to join the huddle.

Hearing this made lisa's feel sad. But it was the kind of sadness you feel when you miss someone you care about.

Lisa thought it was strange but she just brushed it off and headed to the huddle.


	2. Chapter 2

After lisa finished up the game with the boys she headed over to Dean's house.

She knocked on the door and waited.

"Hi Mrs. Ambrose."

"Hi lisa please come in." Bonnie Ambrose said "Ah i see you've been playing football with the boys."

"Yeah sorry i'm so dirty."

"It's fine honey. How does your dad feel about you playing such a rough sport with boys."

"He's fine with it. My mom on the other hand she hates it. She thinks i should be wearing dresses and makeup. That's just not me."

"Honey some girls wanna doctor's or lawyers or heads of big companies other's play with dolls. And you your unlike any other girl. You do whatever you want. It's your life live it the way you want to."

"Thanks mrs ambrose sometimes i wish you were my mom."

"Thank you sweetie. Dean's in his room go on up but not to long ok."

Lisa nodded and headed up to Dean's room and knocked on his door.

"Come in."

"Hey bookworm." Lisa said peeking her head in.

"Hey. Wow looks like i missed one hell of a game." Dean said sitting his Chem book down.

"Yeah you did. So roman said your working on your term paper." Lisa said sitting on the edge of dean's bed.

"Yep mom wasn't to thrilled with me bringing home a C- on my last exam so she cracked the whip and told me no outside activities until i get the grade up."

"Bummer. Hey listen my dad got tickets to the Reds Game this saturday you think your mom will let you out of jail to come."

"I guess i'll have to ask her but i don't see her saying no."

"Awesome well i better get home otherwise my mom will flip out and call the national guard."

"Ok. I'll call you later tonight."

Lisa nodded and hugged dean. But when she hugged him she felt something in the pit of her stomach it was like a summersault just like the last feeling she brushed this one off to.

After lisa left Dean's room she headed downstairs and said her goodbye's to Mrs Ambrose.

When she got home she called out for her mom and dad.

"Dad, Mom I'm home." Lisa said called out but no one answered.

She went into the kitchen and noticed a note on the table.

 _ **Honey mom and I are out for the night. There's money on the table order some pizza and invite dean, seth and roman over if you want try not to stay up to late. Be good I love you.**_

Lisa smiled and called for the pizza then she called the boys and thankfully since dean study for a couple hours his mom let him come over.

A few minutes later Seth, Roman and Dean showed up at the door.

"Ok i brought soda, chips and for the lovely lisa twizzler's." roman said handing her the bag.

"Oh roman you sure know how to sweet talk a girl."

A couple hours later lisa, dean, roman and seth were sitting on the sofa watching the baseball game.

"So lisa still thinking about finding a college out of state." Seth asked.

"What when did you decide this." Dean asked.

"Well it's just my mom is really getting on my nerves telling me to dress more like a girl. And it's just making me rethink going to any college's around here. And the worst part is she doesn't want me to hang around you guys anymore."

"That's crazy we've been friends since we were all in diapers." Roman said.

"This is bullshit." Dean Said.

Lisa was shocked at how upset dean was getting.

"Hey dean relax. I'm sure lisa's mom will lighten up." Seth said.

"Damn its getting late and if i go home late again my dad will have my ass." Roman said.

"Yeah I better get home to." Seth said.

Seth and Roman gave lisa hugs and then dean gave her one too only this time he held the hug a little longer than before.

After roman went to his place, dean and seth hung out on the steps of Dean's house.

Seth asked Dean why he was acting the way he was.

"So you wanna tell me what the hell that outburst was all about."

"What outburst."

"Oh i don't know basically getting upset when lisa said she's thinking about going to college somewhere else."

"Dude i don't know what your talking about."

"Dean you almost lost it when she said about going to college someplace else."

"Seth if i tell you this you can't tell anyone i told you including roman."

"I swear."

"Pinky swear."

"Pinky swear what are you 7."

Dean just looked at seth.

"Ok ok i pinky swear. Now what the hell is going on."

"Dude i like lisa."

"I like her to she's like a little sister to us."

"No seth when i say i like her i mean i like like her."

"Dean are you telling me that you want lisa to be your girlfriend."

When dean looked at jay he could see that dean was serious.

"Seth i don't know what to do. When i'm around here it's like she's this different person. I don't see her as the girl next door that we play football with. I don't see her as the girl who could kick the ass of any guy that pissed her off. I see her as this angel. When i see her walk in a room i can't breath and i'm just like wow."

Seth just looked at Dean in shock.

"Go on tell me how corny i sound."

"It's not corny. It's just a shock i didn't know you felt this way about her."

"I didn't know i did either but one day it just hit me."

"Well why don't you ask her out. The state fair is coming to town."

"Yeah that's a good idea. I'll call her tomorrow and ask her."

Seth could see that whenever lisa's name was mentioned Dean smiled.

Back at lisa's place she was cleaning up from earlier while she was on the phone with her best friend AJ.

"AJ i'm telling you Dean freaked out when i told him what my mom did. I have never ever seen that side of him before it was like he cared about me but in a hell i don't even know way."

"Maybe he likes you as more than a friend."

"You know i never thought about that. We have spent a lot of time together since we were babies. I mean i've been having strange feelings toward him to."

"How strange are we talking here."

"Well he hugged me earlier and it felt good. Like it was different from all the other times. Before it was a just a friendly pat on the back but now when his arms are around me i don't even want him to let go."

"Maybe you should ask him out."

"Yeah maybe i should. You know see if he feels the same way."

"I think it's perfect. Hey the state fair is coming to town why don't you ask him to that."

"Perfect. I'll call him tomorrow and ask him. AJ your the best what would i do with you."

"Crash and burn baby crash and burn."

Lisa laughed and hung up with AJ.

She got ready for bed and tried to drift off to sleep.

But all she thought about was how she was going to ask dean out on a date and how would she feel if he said he was going with someone else.

Guess she would find out tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning lisa woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing. When she looked at it she saw it was 7am.

"Hello."

"Hey it's dean did i wake you."

"Well it is 7am on a saturday. What's up." She said whipping the sleep from her eyes.

"I was wondering if you wanted to maybe hang out today."

"Yeah sure. So what did you have in mind movies at seth's or football with the guys."

"Actually i was hoping that you and me could just hang out. You know together."

Lisa felt those butterflies in her stomach grow to the size of rhino's.

"Yeah sure i would love to. Where did you wanna hang out."

"Why don't you come over to my house we can watch some games or a movie."

"Ok what time."

"You can come over now if you want. My mom had to go columbus on business." Dean said waiting for lisa's answer.

"Ok i need to shower so i'll be over say an hour."

"Awesome i'll leave the front door opened just come in."

"Ok bye dean."

"Bye lisa."

After she hung up with dean she giggled a little. After that she went to get a shower.

She decided to wear some jeans and her Cincinnati reds shirt that her dad got her.

She finished her shower, got dressed and headed downstairs to get her sneakers and keys.

Lisa left her dad a note telling her where she was going to be and that she had her cell if he needed her.

She walked over to Dean's house and walked in like dean told her to.

"Dean. Hello. Dean."

"I'm in the rec room."

Lisa headed downstairs to the rec room and saw dean sitting on the couch watching tv. When he saw lisa come in he stood up.

"Hey." Dean said.

"Hi." Lisa said.

They were both very very nervous. It was like they were meeting for the first time.

Dean took lisa's hand and walked her over to the couch.

Lisa looked at Dean and she could tell that he was nervous about something. And dean could see lisa was nervous as well. When he touched lisa's hand the hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up.

"Lisa there's something i wanted to ask you. Now you can say no if you want to."

"Good cause there's something i wanted to ask you to."

They both smiled.

"Well lisa i wanted to know if you wanted to go to the state fair with me."

Lisa smiled.

"Yeah i would love to go. But um are we going as friends or is it kinda like a date."

"I was hoping it would be a date. But if you wanna just go as friends that's ok."

"I would love to go to the fair with you as your date."

"Good so then i guess this is our first date."

"Yeah i guess so."

"Great."

Lisa and dean just smiled and held hands while they watch movies all day.

Later that night after dean walked lisa home she ran straight up to her room and called AJ.

"Yolo."

"AJ he asked me out. He asked me out."

"Wait slow down. Ok now who asked you out."

"What are you huffing hairspray, dean asked me out you dingbat."

"Oh my god. But wait i thought you were gonna ask him."

"Well he beat me to it. Oh my god i feel like i'm gonna be sick."

Aj couldn't help but laugh at her friend.

"So what are you gonna wear."

"Oh god i don't know. I don't have anything to wear."

Aj and lisa talked for a couple hours.

While lisa was going through her closet trying to find something to wear her dad came in.

"Hey peanut it's late shouldn't you be in bed."

"I'm sorry dad." Lisa said getting her pj's from the back of her closet door.

"Sweetie what's wrong."

"I got asked to go to the state fair."

"Really you mean like a date."

"Yeah."

"Oh well who asked you. Was it Seth."

"No."

"Roman."

"No. It was dean."

Lisa's dad facial expression changed.

"Dad i won't go if you don't want me to."

"Honey. Yes i think your a little young but. No buts you have a great time."

Lisa smiled and jumped into her dad's arms.

"Thank you daddy. But can you not tell mom. She would just go crazy."

"Of course." Tomas said hugging lisa but when he pulled away from her he noticed something was wrong.

"What's wrong sweetie."

"Dad. I don't have anything to wear."

Tomas just laughed.

"The fair is tomorrow. We'll think of something." He said. "Now go to bed i'll see you in the morning." He said kissing lisa's head.

"Night Daddy."

"Night kiddo."

He shut the door and smiled.

"She's growing up." He said pulling his phone out of his pocket. "Hey it's me. Yeah i'm know it's late i'm sorry. Do you think you have time tomorrow to come over. Great thanks ok i'll cya in the morning." He said hanging up.

Tomas smiled knowing his little girl had her first date. And he was happy that it was with dean.


	4. Chapter 4

Early the next morning lisa was up and trying to find something to wear to the fair with dean later that night.

"Oh my god i have no grown up clothes to wear. Maybe my mom was right i need to start dressing like a girl."

"Oh come on now you dress fine."

Lisa turned around and smiled.

"Aunt Tammy." she said jumping into her aunt's arms.

"Hey Squirt."

"I'm so glad your here."

"What's wrong."

"I have a date tonight. It's my first date and i don't have a thing to wear for it."

"Ok ok well sit down and tell me about this boy that my little linebacker has her eyes on."

"It's Dean. Dean Ambrose."

"The little boy that lives next door."

"Oh he's not little Aunt Tammy. He's 16 years old and he's so handsome."

"Well where is he taking you."

"To the state fair. And i don't know what to wear or even how to put on makeup. Aunt Tammy can you help me."

"Why do you think i'm here."

Lisa looked at her aunt with a confused look.

"Your dad called me and asked me to come by."

"But why. I mean why didn't he ask mom."

"Honey your mom is a little to high style for a first date. Now your good old auntie tammy well she is just right for a first date now. Come on let's get shopping and find you something amazing."

Lisa and tammy went to the mall.

After the mall they headed back to lisa's house and up to her room to get her ready for her date. Her aunt bought her a pair of blue jeans some black cowboy boots and a nice black shirt with rhinestones on it.

Tammy fixed lisa's hair and put it up in a ponytail with some soft curl framing her face. Her makeup was soft and delicate.

"Ok sweetie you are all done."

When lisa looked in the mirror she didn't even recognize herself.

"Oh my god aunt tammy."

"Your gonna knock dean off his feet."

Meanwhile downstairs tomas answered the door.

"Hello Mr Anderson."

"Hi Dean come on in. So how's your mom."

"She's fine. She's still in Columbus on business."

"Good. So ill go see if lisa is ready." Tomas said looking up the stairs. "Lisa honey dean's here."

Right after he called up to see if lisa was ready he saw her coming down the stairs.

When she got downstairs she saw that dean was amazed at how different she looked.

"Hi Dean."

"Um. Hi." Dean said nervously.

"Are those for me." Lisa said noticing dean was holding some wildflowers.

"What. Oh yeah these i um hope you like wildflowers."

"I love them."

Lisa took the flowers from dean and breathed in their sweet scent.

"Honey why don't these and put them in some water."

"Thanks dad."

"Are you ready to go." Dean asked.

"Yes just let me get my jacket." Lisa said grabbing her jacket from her aunt tammy than hugging her. "Thank you aunt tammy."

After they left lisa's house they headed to the fair. When they got their Seth And roman were already there with some guys for football. Lisa was so nervous.

Dean noticed right away.

"Hey you ok."

"I didn't know the guys would be here."

"I didn't know either. We can go somewhere else if you want."

"No it's cool we can stay."

Lisa was so freaked out she didn't know how the guys would react to her looked the way she did.

"Hey guys." Dean said.

"Hey dean." Seth said.

"Yo brother what's up." Roman said.

"So dean um who's your friend." Seth asked.

"Guys it's me."

Seth and roman both looked at each other.

"Lisa." They said in unison.

When roman and seth said lisa's name all the guys turned around and started to walk over to lisa and dean.

"Why are you dressed like that." Said Jayson one of the boys she, dean,seth and roman play football with.

"Cause i'm here on a date."

"A date. Lisa come on who would possibly be here on a date with you don't date." Justin said.

"And why wouldn't i be on date with someone justin."

"Cause your one of the boys we don't date." Justin said.

"Dude shut up. Don't listen to him lisa. I think you look very pretty. So who's the lucky guy." Roman said.

"Me." Dean said speaking up.

Everyone looked at dean in amazement.

When no one said anything Seth spoke up.

"Ok guys who's up for some rides." Seth said.

Everyone followed seth leaving lisa and dean behind.

Lisa and dean walked around the fair for a little bit.

"Dean maybe asking me out wasn't such a good idea."

Dean stopped lisa and turned her around to face him.

"Lisa i don't care what the guys think. I asked you out because i like you." Dean said taking a hold of lisa's hand.

"I like you to Dean." She said with a smile.

Lisa and dean continued to walk around the fair holding hands. Lisa thought how great it felt to be holding on to dean's hand.

As the night went on lisa and dean had a fun time. They rode the rides, ate cotton candy and just talking. Since it started getting late dean walked lisa home.

"I had so much fun tonight oh and thanks for winning me this bear." Lisa said holding up and brown teddy bear wearing a little white shirt with a heart on it.

"Your welcome. I had fun to. Maybe we can do it again."

"I would love that. How about dinner here at my house my parents are going out for a business dinner."

"Sure sounds good. I guess i'll see you tomorrow night."

Dean leaned in and gave lisa a kiss on the cheek.

She watched him walk next door to his house.

She headed in, locked the door and headed up to her room When she got to her room she saw her flowers on her desk. She placed the teddy bear dean won her on the desk in front of the flowers and then she touched her cheek.

She had those butterflies again and she couldn't help but smile and hope that this new found relationship was the start of something more.


	5. Chapter 5

As the days and months went on Dean and Lisa saw a lot of each other.

They've been out on dates every night for the last couple months.

And it was finally summer time so this meant that dean and lisa would be spending a lot more time together.

One afternoon lisa was on the phone with AJ.

"Girl i'm telling you i can't wait to go to the beach and show off my new bikini."

"Your so lucky your parents are taking you to Cali i have to stay here this summer but it's all good cause i get to hang around with Dean."

"So how are things with you and dean Has he gotten to 3rd base yet."

"Oh my god AJ my relationship with Dean is not like that."

"Oh girl come on are you telling me Dean hasn't you know tried to get into your pants."

"What. No. We don't do stuff like that."

"Well i'm sure his kissing are amazing."

"Honestly we haven't even kissed yet. I mean he kisses my cheek and holds me when we watch tv together but we've never kissed yet."

"Honey you've been dating for what 4 months and he hasn't kissed you yet. What's wrong does he have like lip sores or something."

"Eww AJ. There's nothing wrong him. Dean respect's me and honestly i want the first time i kiss him to be perfect."

"What's your idea of perfect."

"I don't know maybe a picnic in the park or maybe a romantic walk down by the river."

As lisa was talking to AJ, her parents were downstairs fighting. It was on and off for the last 2 months and things weren't getting any better.

"AJ can i call you back."

"What's wrong."

"Their fighting again."

"Ok call me later."

Lisa hung up with AJ and walked to the top of the stairs and listened.

"Oh tomas please you know what is going on here. You let her get away with so much cause she's your babygirl when am i going to get some attention from you."

"Don't you dare tell me i don't show you any attention. I'm busting my ass every night and day to give you everything you want and do i get a thank you no all i get from you is bitching and moaning and i'm sick of it."

"Oh you think i bitch. What is wrong with wanting the finer things in life. A new car and fancy dress some sparkling jewelry."

"Do you think i'm so kind of millionaire. I have Lisa's future to think about."

"Their you go again Lisa lisa lisa that's all you ever talk about. Her future, her well being. What about me. We hardly see each other anymore."

"Honey i told you i was sorry i couldn't help it."

"Excuses that's all i ever hear from you are excuses well i'm tired of it all and if things don't change I'll…"

"You'll what walk out. You've been threatening to leave me for almost a year now but guess what you would never make it on your own."

Lisa couldn't' stand it anymore she raced into the living.

"Stop it please."

"Honey it's ok just go up to your room please."

"No dad all the two of you do is fight and i can't take it anymore." Lisa said crying.

"Lisa listen to your father right now and go to your room."

"No mom i'm not leaving till the two of you stop fighting."

Megan was furious she walked over to lisa and grabbed her arm.

"I said get upstairs now."

Lisa was so scared. Her mom never grabbed her like that before.

"Ouch mom your hurting me stop it."

"If you don't go upstairs i'll give you something to cry about you spoiled little brat."

Lisa was shocked her mom never talked to her like that not even when she came home late one night after being out with AJ.

"Megan." Tomas said.

Megan let go of lisa.

Lisa stood next to her dad and looked at her mom with fear in her eyes.

"See this is what i mean your always on her side. She can do no wrong in your eyes. She comes home late you tell her not to do it again. She doesn't clean her room you tell her it's ok. She leaves a dish in the sink you clean it up for her. You always take that spoiled brats side. I never should have gotten with someone with baggage I'm so out of here."

Lisa was shocked that her mom would say something so horrible.

"Mom why did you say that. Dad why did mom say that." Lisa asked.

Tomas looked at lisa and than at megan.

"Go on tomas tell her the truth. Tell her the big secret you've kept from her for 15 years."

Lisa looked at her dad.

"Dad. What secret."

"Lisa honey please go to your room and i promise i'll come on soon and we can talk."

"Oh honey let me tell her."

"Megan please don't do this."

Lisa looked at her dad and then back to megan.

"Fine if you won't tell her than i will. Lisa honey sweetie. I'm not your mother. Yep your real mom well she died. While giving birth to you." Megan said.

Lisa was horrified. She couldn't believe her mom would say something so cruel.

"No your lying. Why would so say something like that. Dad please tell me it's not true." Lisa said crying.

Tomas looked down and than looked at lisa.

"Honey i'm sorry. But it's all true. Your mom died a couple hours about she had you."

"No. It's not true please tell me it's not true."

"I'm so sorry honey."

Lisa felt like she couldn't breath.

"Oh my god." Lisa said.

Tom tried to hug lisa but she pushed him away.

"No don't touch me. How could you lie to me. How could you not tell me. I gotta get out of here." lisa said running out of the house.

"Lisa. Lisa wait." Tomas said.

When he went back in the house he saw megan with a smug look on her face.

"Are you happy. Is that what you wanted." Tom said.

"No what i wanted was a house on the beach but what do i get a man with a kid. Well mom was always right men with baggage are the worst me in the world." Meg said.

Tomas grabbed her and backed her up against the wall.

"Get out. I want you gone. No better yet get out now. I'll make sure you get your things."

"Hmmm there's nothing here i want but you will be hearing from my lawyer. Ta Ta for now." Megan said walking out of the house.

Lisa's dad sat down on the stairs and let everything sink in. 15 years he kept this secret from lisa now he had to find the way to make things right.

Lisa walked around town.

She felt like she was walking around for hours before she knew it she was at the football field and the guys were playing their nightly flag football game.

"Hey guys is that lisa." Justin said.

"Yeah i think it's her. Hey Dean." Seth said.

Dean turned around and saw lisa walking by.

"Lisa hey lisa." Dean said but she just kept walking.

Dean ran over to her.

"Lisa, woah lisa slow down." Dean said standing in front of her. When she raised her head she broke down. "Baby what's wrong."

"Can you hold me please."

Dean took her in his arms and tightened his embrace.

"Lisa what's wrong." Dean asked.

Lisa couldn't talk all she could do was cry.

"Hey dean is everything alright." Seth asked.

"I don't know she's crying and she won't tell me why."

Seth put his hand on lisa's back.

"Hey champ what's wrong." Seth asked.

Lisa looked up and tried to speak.

"Can we go somewhere and talk." She said between sobs.

"Yeah sure I'll go tell the guys the game is over." Seth said.

He went over to roman and the guys and told them the game was over.

After seth told the guys he and roman headed over to where dean and lisa were.

Dean continued to hold lisa in his arms. He was worried about her. Hopefully when they talked she would tell them what was wrong and why she was so upset.


	6. Chapter 6

A few minutes later Dean,Seth and roman went back to Dean's house so they could talk.

"Ok honey so you wanna tell us what's wrong." Roman asked.

Lisa wiped the tears away with the sleeve of her hoodie.

"It's my parents. they were fighting."

"Again." Seth asked.

"They've been doing a lot of that haven't they." Dean said holding her hand.

"Yeah but this time it was much worse than all of their other fights. I found out something that i still can't believe is true."

"What happened." Seth asked.

"Well my dad and her were fighting about the same things, she complained that he's never home and that he always takes my side in everything. i just couldn't take it anymore so i went downstairs to stop the fighting and that's when she told me."

"Lisa why do you keep referring to you mom as she." roman asked.

"Because she's not my mom roman. That women Megan is not my mother."

The boys didn't know what to say they were shocked.

"Honey she was just upset. She didn't know what she was saying." Seth said.

"That's the thing she wasn't upset she knew just what she was doing. My father confirmed it. he told me that my mom my real mom died a couple hours after i was born. How. How could he keep this from me. And why. Why didn't he tell me." Lisa said crying.

Dean pulled lisa close to him and held her tight.

"I'm sure he had a really good reason. Maybe you should go home and just talk to him." Roman said.

"No i can't go home. I don't wanna see him or even talk to him. Dean do you think i can just stay here tonight. I just can't face my dad right now."

"Yeah of course you can. You can sleep in my room and i'll take the couch."

Lisa nodded and gave seth and roman a hug and headed up to dean's room.

When she got in the room she closed the door and sat down on the bed and let the tears flow.

Back down stairs Dean, roman and seth all tried to figure out what to do.

"Dean maybe you should call Mr Anderson just to let him know she's ok." Seth said.

"Yeah i think your right." Dean said grabbing his cell and dialing lisa's house.

"Hello."

"Mr Anderson it's dean."

"Oh dean hi. Um lisa isn't here right now."

"I know that's why i'm calling lisa's at my house."

"Oh thank god is she alright."

"I think so she's just really upset. Mr Anderson is it true about Mrs Anderson."

"Yes son it's true. I'm sure lisa told you."

"Yes sir she did. I just wanted to call and let you know that she's ok. She's in my room sleeping i hope."

"Good. A good night's sleep is what she needs right now. Dean thank you for taking care of her."

"It's no problem sir. Goodnight."

After dean hung up with tom he turned to seth and roman.

"Well is it true." Seth asked.

"Yeah it's true."

"Wow. This is nuts." roman said.

"She's gonna need us now more than she ever has before." Seth said.

All dean could do was nod his head and agree.

After seth and roman left dean had gone up to his room to make sure lisa was ok.

When he peaked in he saw lisa sitting on the bench in front of his window.

"Hey you need to get some sleep."

"I can't."

Dean sat down in front of lisa.

"Lisa i can't begin to imagine what your going through right now but you should really try to get some sleep. And then tomorrow i'll take you home so you can talk with your father."

"My father no my father lied to me for 15 years. For 15 years i believed she was my mother. Now i know why she wanted me to dress more like a girl and wear makeup it's because she never understood me. A real mom wouldn't care what her daughter wore, or the sports she wanted to play. All this time dean i've been living a lie."

"No. No lisa just because Megan isn't your mom doesn't mean you've been living a lie. You got your dad and right now he's hurting just as much as you are. Maybe more. When my mom and dad split up i was crushed but i knew i needed to be strong for my mom and now you have to be strong for your dad. He's gonna need you."

Lisa knew dean was right.

Dean took lisa in his arms and held her as tight as he could.

He could see lisa was exhausted.

"Come on let's get you into bed. You need your rest."

Dean walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers. He helped lisa get in.

"Dean will you stay here with me please just until i fall asleep."

Dean nodded his head and laid down next to her. She placed her head on his chest and started to drift off. Dean kissed her head and drifted off to sleep himself.

Lisa was unsure of what the future held for her and her dad now that she knew the truth.

Only time will tell.


	7. Chapter 7

As the days went on it got harder and harder on Lisa's dad. The divorce was taking it's toll on not just him but lisa to.

All summer long this divorce battle went on and on. Most nights lisa would cry herself to sleep.

On day lisa was sitting in her room lying on her bed when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it."

"Lisa honey it's dad."

"Go away." Lisa said holding the teddy bear that dean won her at the state fair.

"Lisa honey please can i come in."

Lisa went over to the door and unlocked it.

Her dad came in and lisa went back and sat on the bed.

"Honey i wanna talk to you." He said and lisa saw him carrying a box.

"Why so you can tell me more lies about my life. Wait let me guess you not my dad." Lisa said.

"Lisa Marie Anderson stop it right now. I wanna show you something." Tom said setting the box down in front of her.

"what's that."

"Open it up." Tom said.

Lisa opened the box and saw pictures, some baby books, some little tiny baby clothes. Lisa's dad reached in and grabbed a pink book with a rattle on it.

"This was your baby book. Your mom started this the day she found out she was pregnant with you."

"Did she know i was a girl."

"Well i think she had a clue but i was sure you were gonna be a boy."

After a couple hours of looking in the box at pictures and other things lisa picked up another picture.

"Dad is that mom."

"Well i'll be. Yep that's mom. Oh she was so beautiful. You have her nose and her big gorgeous hazel eyes." Tom said handing the picture back to lisa.

"What was her name."

"Mary, Mary Elizabeth Rose."

Lisa studied the picture more and she could see some of herself in her mother's face.

"Dad. Would mom have been proud of me." Lisa asked with tears in her eyes.

"Oh baby. Yes your mom would have been so damn proud of you. And so am I. Your growing up to be a beautiful women and she would be so very proud of you."

Lisa hugged her dad for the first time in a few weeks.

As the days went by it was graduation time.

Since Seth, Dean and roman were all senior, Dean's mom was throwing him seth and roman a graduation party.

All the guys and gals were there but all lisa wanted to do was spend some time alone with dean and she was about to get it.

"Hey gorgeous. Wanna go for a walk." Dean asked lisa

Lisa just looked at dean and smiled.

Dean took lisa to a spot he picked out where they could be all alone.

They made their way down a dirt path to a little spot where their were some rocks and a gorgeous waterfall.

"Oh my god dean this is gorgeous."

"Not as gorgeous as you."

Lisa smiled dean could always make her smile.

Dean found a spot on the side of the stream and sat down lisa then sat down between his legs and he put his arms around her waist.

The couple sat their and enjoyed each other's company.

"Hmmmm i like this being here with you." Dean whispered into lisa's ear.

"Yeah me to." lisa said snuggling into dean's chest than she sighed.

"Hey what's wrong."

Lisa turned around.

"It's just you'll be leaving for college soon and i've got another year of high school left. And well i keep thinking that you'll meet someone better when you get to college."

"Well that's not gonna happen."

"Why."

"Cause i'm not going to college."

"What."

"Yeah me, seth and roman are going to the police academy."

"The police academy. But what about roman's foot scholarship and seth baseball scholarship."

"They still have their scholarships their just gonna go to college here in ohio."

"When did you guys decide this."

"About a month ago. We were all sitting around everyone was talking about going to college or working in the summer and well i was the only one that didn't have a college acceptance letter or a scholarship. So seth had the idea of going down to the police academy and finding out what we needed to get in and all we need is a highschool diploma. And since we're all graduating they told us to come back a month after grad and we could sign up."

"Wow you guys have really thought this through."

"So you see i won't meet anyone better. Cause there's no one better for me than you. And i can prove it. I was gonna wait to give you this but i think now is a good time." Dean said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box and handing it to lisa.

"Dean you didn't have to get me anything."

"I know just open it."

Lisa opened it and when she did she was shocked to see what it was.

"Oh my god dean. This is your high school ring."

"Yeah it is. Well take it out of the box."

When lisa pulled the ring out of the box she smiled seeing it was on a chain.

Dean took the ring and placed it around lisa's neck.

"Putting my ring on a chain will keep it close to your heart and i'll always be with you."

"With you going into the police academy we won't see each other."

"Yeah i know."

"I'm gonna miss you."

"Don't miss me i'll still be a phone call away."

Dean took lisa in his arms and that's when they shared their first real kiss. It's was the perfect moment. Dean looked deep into lisa's eyes and pressed his lips to hers and she returned the kiss.

It felt like they were the only two people on the planet.

When they pulled apart they were both smiling.

"Lisa."

"Yes."

"I love you."

It was the 3 words she prayed she would hear him say.

"I love you to dean."

They both smiled and shared another long loving kiss.

As the sun set their young love started to grow.

But for lisa her young life was not about to have a happy ending.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days later lisa was in the kitchen cooking dinner when she heard her father call out for her.

"Honey. Lisa are you home."

"I'm in the kitchen daddy." Lisa said seeing her dad come in. "Hi dad your just in time for dinner." She said sitting the dish down on the table.

She noticed her dad had a worried look on her face.

"Dad are you alright."

"Sweetie sit down we need to talk."

"Dad what's wrong."

"Um there's no easy way to say this but. You know that promotion i told you about."

"Yeah."

"Well I got it."

"Daddy that great." Lisa said hugging her dad.

"Yeah it's great but you might not think so when i tell you this."

"Tell me what dad."

"The only way i can fully get the promotion is if we move."

"Move. Move where."

"I would have to relocate to their Los Angeles Office."

Lisa was stunned.

"Los Angeles. No dad we can't move to LA all my friends are here Dean is here. Tell them no."

"Honey i can't tell them no we need the money."

"Ok fine then i'll go out and get a job i'll get two jobs but daddy we can't move."

"Sweetheart we have to."

"Daddy i can't leave here. All my friends are here. My school is here. Dean is here, dad i can't leave him." Lisa said clutching her necklace.

"Lisa i'm sorry but this is my job i have to go where they send me."

Lisa could feel the tears rolling down her face.

"Dad i don't wanna go. Can't i stay here. I know i can stay with AJ or aunt tammy."

"No honey you have to come with me i would miss you to much and plus i worry about you non stop."

"When do we leave."

"2 weeks."

Lisa couldn't believe this. In 2 weeks she would have to leave behind her friends, her aunt tammy, seth, roman, aj, all the guys and the worse one of all she would have to say goodbye to dean.

Later that night lisa was sitting on her bed in her room a room she made her own with posters of her fav bands and pictures of her with the guys and aj and tons of her with dean. And in 2 weeks she would have a different room in a new house in a new city. She just couldn't believe it.

Her phone rang bringing her out of her day dream.

"Hello." Lisa said sniffling.

"Hey baby it's me. What's wrong."

"Everything is wrong."

"Do you want me to come over."

"No can you meet me at the lake."

"Yeah sure i'll be there soon."

Lisa hung up with dean.

She picked up her hoodie and headed to the lake.

She didn't know how she was going to tell dean that she was moving so far away.

( _ **I know this chapter and the next one are a bit on the small side but bare with me. Thanks all)**_


	9. Chapter 9

At the lake dean was waiting for lisa to show up, then he heard the rustling of leaves, when he turned around he saw lisa coming toward him when she got closer he could tell something was seriously wrong.

When lisa walked up to dean she could feel the lump in her throat get bigger. She didn't know how she was going to do this.

"Hey you sounded freaked on the phone. Is everything ok"

"No it's not."

Lisa walked over to a bench next to the stream.

"What's wrong." Dean said sitting next to her.

"Do you know that promotion i told you about. Well my dad got it."

"Well that's great but why are you so sad."

"Because he has to move to LA for his job."

"Your, your moving away."

"I don't wanna go. I don't wanna leave you. We fell in love. It's not fair dean."

Dean took lisa in his arms and held her. He couldn't believe what was happening.

Lisa the little girl her watched grow to a beautiful women, the girl he loved was moving 3000 miles away from him.

"I know you can stay here with your aunt or maybe aj will let you live with her, or maybe i can ask seth or roman."

"My dad won't let me. He told me he would worry about me to much. I begged him to let me stay here but he wouldn't. Dean i don't wanna leave you."

"When do you go."

"2 weeks."

"Wow that doesn't give us much time together."

He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head up so he could look into her eyes.

"Dean promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me that you'll stick with the academy. Don't give it up cause i'm moving away."

"Of course i will. And i just want you to know that i'll always keep in touch with you. I'll call you, and text you and if i can figure out how to use a computer i'll email you."

Lisa smiled.

"And i promise that i'll make everyday until you leave very very special."

Lisa smiled.

She reached up and kissed dean. She felt like things would be ok.

But would they.


	10. Chapter 10

A couple days later lisa was in her room packing up all her things Aj was helping her.

"I still can't believe your moving away."

"I know this time next week i'll be in a new house in a new room in a brand new city." Lisa said feeling the tears start to fall.

"Hey remember what i told you. The first chance i get i'm coming to LA."

"I know but that's not why i'm crying."

"Your afraid of leaving Dean."

Lisa nodded her head.

Over the next few days lisa spent every minute with dean she could. When they weren't together they would talk on the phone. Every Night lisa would lie in bed thinking about all the things she would be leaving behind.

Before she knew it time had flown by and it was time for lisa and her dad to leave for LA.

At the airport lisa's dad was checking their bags and lisa was saying one last goodbye to Seth, roman, Aj and Dean.

"Well i guess this is it."

"Yeah i guess so." Seth said. "I'm gonna miss you. Now who will laugh at my stupid jokes." Seth said hugging lisa.

"Don't worry seth you'll find someone to laugh at your jokes."

"Here i made this for you. It's a photo album of us growing up. There's even pics of you with the guys. You know so you don't forget us."

"I will never ever forget my friends. I love you guys."

Lisa got hugs from AJ and the boys.

Than it was time to say goodbye to Dean. She saw him leaning against a pillar.

"I guess your gonna want this back." Lisa said touching dean's class ring.

"No i gave that to you i want you to keep it. And when you touch it i'll always be right there and when you hold it in your hand just know that i will always love you. No matter how far away you are . Even if you fall in love with some beach bum surfer boy."

"Never i hate surfers."

"Just know." He said grabbing her hands. "I'll always love you."

Lisa smiled.

"Lisa honey i'm sorry but we have to board now."

"Ok dad."

"Dean you take care of yourself."

"I will sir." Dean said shaking Tom's hand.

Dean and lisa shared one last kiss.

Than it was time for lisa and her dad to head to LA and start their new life.

Before lisa boarded the plane she turned around one last time to look at Seth, roman, Aj and Dean she blew them all a kiss and disappeared onto the plane.

Lisa looked out the plane window as it was departing, tears streaming down her face.

"Don't cry honey."

"I can't help it dad. I'm leaving everyone behind."

"Ok i'll make you a deal. When we get settled in the place, when summer comes you can invite seth,roman,aj and dean to come out to the house."

"You really mean it."

"Yes. Now sit back relax and just enjoy yourself ok."

"Ok dad i'll try."

Lisa looked out the window and tried to enjoy herself but she just couldn't stop thinking about Dean and what she was leaving behind.


	11. Chapter 11

As the months and years went by lisa got use to living in LA.

She talked to Aj everyday and night.

Her and dean would text and email each other everyday and everynight they would talk on the phone all the time.

But as time went on the phone calls got smaller and less frequent and after awhile the email stopped to. Than one day everything just stopped.

She did however keep in touch with seth but phone and email.

In the last email she sent dean she told him how much she loved him and missed him but this was so hard on her and she knew it was just as hard on him.

He sent her a email back agreeing with her and so they broke things off and decided to remain friends.

As much as that killed lisa she knew it was the only.

So now 13 years later and things have move on and up.

Lisa was working with her dad at his company where he was promoted to president and lisa was his assistant.

In her talks with seth back home things moved fast for him roman and dean.

Once they graduated the police academy they were assigned together on the swat team.

Over the years they aided in the arrest of some high profile killers, drug dealers and very bad men.

Just last year they were honored with the keys to the city. When seth told lisa all this she beamed with pride.

They are now head of their swat division in the Cincinnati police departed called the shield.

But that's not all.

Roman went and got himself married and has a little girl named JoJo.

Lisa followed the boys success. She has every newspaper clipping and article that they were in thanks to AJ.

Seth and roman would call and update her on what was going on with dean.

She was glad that he was doing so well.

Seth told her that dean was seeing someone but it wasn't serious. He told her that he just couldn't commit to anyone. He was more focused on his work than his love life.

Seth also told lisa that he was in a very serious relationship with a young girl from work her name was Kayla watts and he was head over heels in love with her. Lisa was so happy for both seth and roman.

One lazy sunday afternoon lisa was sitting in her little beach front condo sipping on some tea and reading the latest news from home about the boys when she started to daydream about dean.

She smiled every time she thought about him.

She was so deep in her daydream that she almost missed her phone ringing.

"Hello."

"Well hello gorgeous."

"Hi seth."

"How's my fav girl doing."

"I'm good. How are you."

"Very good. Just wanted to tell ya that the LAPD invited us out their to show off our skills so to speak."

"Are you serious that great."

"Yeah and the company that is funding the bill for us to come out there is um hold on i've get it here it's The Freedmen and Turner Investment Firm."

"Oh my god Seth my dad is president of that firm."

"Are you kidding me this great."

"When are you guys coming out here."

"In a couple month around august."

"Wow i can't wait to see you guys."

"Me either. Hey honey i gotta fly i'm needed at the shooting range. I'll call you tonight if i can get some time."

"Ok Seth. give everyone my love."

"I will honey. Love you."

"I love you to. Be safe."

After she hung up with Seth she looked at the clock and saw that it was a little after 2pm and she needed to head over to the office to finish up some financial reports.

When she got their she saw her dad's car in the parking garage.

She headed in to the office and called out for her dad.

"Dad. Dad are you here"

"I'm in the file room honey."

She headed to the file room and saw her dad sifting through some files.

"Honey what are you doing here on a sunday."

"Just thought i would come by and finish up those financial reports for your meeting on tuesday morning."

"Oh good."

Lisa could see that her dad was worn out and tired.

"Dad why don't you go home and get some sleep I can finish up whatever your doing."

"No honey i'm ok. Go on home take the financial reports with you and i'll see you later tonight for dinner ok."

Lisa smiled and headed home. She knew her father was run down and worn out but he wouldn't admit it to anyone.

The months just flew by it was already august and lisa was so excited.

Aj was coming to town before the guys were coming and she was bringing a special visitor AJ's daughter lucy.

5 years ago AJ thought she met the man of her dreams but all it was was a nightmare. One good thing came out of that relationship 7lbs 5oz Lucille Julia Mendez.

Lisa loved Lucy. If lisa was ever feeling bad or having a rough day she would just have to look at her fridge door and see tons of photo's that AJ would send her of lucy.

One day lisa was just about to head out when she heard someone knock on the door.

"Surprise"

"AJ oh my god what are you doing here i thought i was picking you up at the airport." Lisa said hugging Aj.

"Well i thought i would surprise you and here i am."

"I'm so happy to see you. Oh my goodness is that my lucy goosey."

"Hi aunt lisa." Lucy said hugging lisa.

"Come on in." Lisa said still holding lucy.

"So how are things with you." Aj asked.

"Things are great work is going well. But i'm worried about dad." Lisa said putting Lucy down on the floor to play.

"Why what's wrong with him."

"He's over worked. He works morning noon and night. I know he's not sleeping."

"Well maybe you should get him to take a vacation."

"Aj you've been my friend since birth have you ever seen my father take a vacation."

"Nope not one."

"Mommy I'm sleepy."

"Ok honey. Where can i put her." Aj said picking lucy up.

"Back room there's a big girl bed already made up for you."

Aj took lucy into the back room.

After Aj put lucy down for her nap she rejoined lisa in the living room.

"So how are you." Aj said grabbing two wine glasses off the table and handed one to lisa.

"I'm ok. I'm just really worried about my dad."

"I'm sure he'll be fine honey. So have you heard from anyone from back home."

"Actually i talk to seth and roman all the time."

"Wow hey didn't him, roman and dean become part of the police force in cincy."

"Yeah right after high school." Lisa said getting up and going over to her photo album and showing Aj.

"Wow is that Seth."

"Yep."

"Oh my god that can't be roman and dean."

"Yes it is."

"Wow Dean certainly has grown up and wow what a hottie."

Lisa just smiled. Deep in her heart she still cared for dean, no she knew in her heart that she was still head over heels in love with dean.

As the days went by lisa enjoyed spending time with Aj and lucy, but she was still worried about her dad. He was working so hard and he wasn't sleeping well at all.

All she wanted was for her dad to be healthy but something in her gut was telling her that her whole world was about to come crashing down.


	12. Chapter 12

A few days later.

It was a hot summer day and things were picking up at work and lisa was more busy than she has ever been.

One day in her office she was going over some paperwork when her assistant doris came in.

"Lisa i have those figures you wanted."

"Great thanks doris."

"Honey do you know where your father is."

"I would assume he's in his office."

"I just went in their and his secretary said he hasn't been in for a couple days."

"Oh ok well i'll call his cell. Thanks Doris."

Lisa stopped what she was doing and called her dad, she wasn't so lucky to reach him. She then tried the house phone and it was busy. This was starting to worry lisa it wasn't like her dad not to pick up the phone.

Lisa thought that maybe he was home getting some work done or he was out. She decided to go over to the house and check in on him.

When she got their she saw his car parked in the driveway. She parked her car next to his and got out and headed into the house.

"Dad. Dad are you home. Hmmm maybe he's in the shower." She said.

She went into the kitchen and saw that the dishes were piled up in the sink. It was so unlike her dad.

She then checked the bedroom, he wasn't there either. The last place she could think of to look was his office. When she looked down the hall she the door to his den was closed so she knocked on it but there was no answer she turned the knob and went in.

The lights were off but the glow of the computer screen was dimly lighting the room. She walked over to his desk and was shocked at what she saw.

"Oh my god dad." She said.

Her dad was lying on the floor she went over to him to check his pulse.

"Oh thank god." she said then she called for an ambulance.

"911 emergency."

"I need an ambulance at 3234 Lakeview Road. It's my father he's collapsed on the floor. His pulse. It's very weak please hurry." Lisa said. "Stay with me dad, stay with me."

A few minutes later the ambulance was there , they loaded him in and rushed him to the ER.

Sitting in the waiting room of the ER was torture.

Finally the doctor came out.

"Miss Anderson."

"Yes."

"Hello i'm doctor marshal."

"How my father."

"Your father suffered a massive heart attack. We've also found that he had a lack of oxygen to the brain making him partially brain dead, i'm sorry but he's also lost the use of his left side. For now he's breathing with the help of a ventilator."

"Can i see him." lisa said trying to hold back the tears.

"Of course."

The doctor took lisa to a private room where her dad was, when she walked in she was shocked to see her dad hooked up to so many machines, she walked over to his bedside and took his hand in hers.

"I'll leave you alone. If there's anything you need to have the nurse station page me."

Lisa nodded her head.

When the doctor left lisa talked to her dad.

"Daddy I'm here. I'm not leaving your side. I love you daddy and your gonna fight this you have to your all i have left." she said kissing his forehead.

Lisa stayed by her father's side everyday. She couldn't lose her father he was the only family she had left. If she lost him she didn't know what she would do.

Over the next couple days her father's health had gotten worse and worse, lisa tried to hold on to hope that he would pull through. But i her heart she knew their was no hope left to hold on to.


	13. Chapter 13

In the locker room of the police department in Cincy, Seth was on his phone checking his emails when he saw the news on lisa's father.

"Oh my god." Seth said.

"Dude what's wrong." roman asked walking locker room with dean.

"It's lisa her dad is in the hospital. Here read this." Seth said handing roman the phone, reading the news report out loud.

"President and CEO of The Freedmen & Turner Investment Firm Thomas Anderson suffered a massive heart attack last week his condition is critical. His daughter lisa anderson has been by his side since he was brought into los angeles county general." Roman said "Wow lisa must be going through hell right now. Maybe you should call her." roman said.

"I don't think calling will help. I know we don't have to be out there till the end of this month but i'm going out there now to be their for her." Seth said.

"Yeah of course we'll come with you she's our friend to." Roman said.

"Dean you in."

"Yeah i'm in." Dean said.

Seth made the arrangements to go out there and be by lisa's side. Seth could see the look on dean's face, he was worried about lisa, deep down he still loved her but he was too stubborn to admit it.

Back at the hospital, lisa was fast asleep on the couch in her dad's private room

She could hear voices over the intercom of the doctors being called, then she heard someone calling her name.

"Excuse me Miss Anderson. I'm so sorry to wake you up."

"Hmm no it's ok."

"There's someone here to see you."

"Oh ok thank you." Lisa said as she walked over to her dad. "I'll be back daddy."

Lisa walked out the door and into the small waiting room outside her dad's room and when she saw him she thought she was dreaming.

"Seth it is really you."

"Yeah it's me."

Lisa ran into Seth's arms when she opened her eyes she also saw two other people she never thought she would see again she let go of seth and walked over to roman and dean.

She hugged roman.

"Hi baby girl."

"Roman. It's so good to see you." she said after she let go of roman she walked over to dean.

"Hi."

"Hi gorgeous."

Lisa could feel the tears build up than she felt dean take her in his arms and hug her tight.

Just being in dean's arms again after so many years felt good.

"I'm here baby. I'm here." Dean said to lisa making her feel better.

Lisa pulled back from Dean to look into his blue eyes, he brushed the tears away and kissed her on the forehead like he always use to do.

"Thank you for coming."

Lisa walked over to the couch with dean and sat down while roman and seth took the seat in front of her.

"How's your dad honey." Seth asked.

"He's ok for now. He has his good days and his bad but he's hanging on."

The guys nodded, Dean took lisa's hand and held it in his.

She took them in to see her dad.

"Hey daddy. Your awake. Dad look who came to see you. You remember the Seth, Roman and dean."

All he could do was stare.

"He doesn't remember much these days."

"Mary." Tom said in a weak voice.

"No daddy it's me lisa your daughter."

"Mary your more beautiful than the day i met you." he said.

Lisa didn't know what to say.

"Dad it's me lisa i'm not mom i'm your daughter remember."

Than he blinked some tears.

"Lisa. Oh my beautiful baby girl. You look so much like your mother."

"Daddy." Lisa said with tears in her eyes.

"Aww sweet girl no more tears. Remember i love you."

"I love you to daddy." Lisa said closing her eyes.

Than her dad's heart monitor flat lined. The doctors came rushing in but their was nothing they could do.

The doctor came over to lisa.

"I'm so sorry Miss Anderson but your father's heart was just to weak."

Lisa walked past the doc and over to her dad's beside.

She took her dad's hand and held it close to her heart than she stroked his head and kissed him one last time.

She couldn't believe he was gone.

She walked out to the waiting room and saw the guys out there. She just couldn't hold back the tears. She let them fall. Dean was the first one to see and came rushing over to her.

"Shh it's ok honey just let it out I'm here." Dean said.

"Sweetie why don't we take you home. There's nothing more to do here."

Lisa nodded her head she was too upset to speak.

The whole ride home lisa was quite.

When they got to lisa's place everyone went inside.

"Lisa do you want me to make you something to eat maybe some tea." Roman asked.

Lisa didn't say anything, she walked over to her mantel and picked up a picture of her and her father from the day he was named president of the company, she held it in her arms and went into her bedroom and closed the door.

The guys didn't know what to do.

"Seth I'm worried about her." roman said

"Yeah me too." Seth said.

"I'm gonna go see if she's ok. Look why don't you guys head back to the hotel i'll stay here with her make sure she's ok."

"No way she needs all of us." Seth said.

"Yeah were staying. Seth come help me with the bags. Dean you go check on lisa." Roman said.

"Ok."

Dean walked to lisa's bedroom and knocked on the door and when he didn't hear anything he let himself in.

He saw her curled up on the bed clutching the picture of her dad and her.

Dean didn't know what to do he wished he could take away all her pain but for now all he could do is be there for her.


	14. Chapter 14

A few days later it was time for lisa's dad's funeral. Everyone was there all of tom's co-workers and his friends.

Lisa was not without her supporters. Aj had decided to stay in town for a little while and the boys they haven't left lisa's side.

After the funeral everyone was back at Tom's house. Everyone gave their well wishes to lisa. A few hours later the only people there were Aj and her little girl lucy, Seth, Roman and Dean.

Lisa was in her father's den staring out the window.

Aj came in to see if lisa was ok.

"Hey honey. How ya feelin." Aj asked.

"Ok i guess." Lisa said look

Aj could see the exhaustion on lisa's face.

"When was the lisa time you slept."

"I don't know. I can't really remember."

"Why don't i take you home. I 'll make you some hot herbal tea. And you can take a hot bath and." Aj said but she was stopped by lisa.

"Aj just stop ok. I don't need tea or a hot bath i just wanna be left alone is that to much to ask." Lisa said.

"honey i'm sorry i'm just worried about you we all are."

Lisa didn't wanna hear it so she walked out of the room past the guys and headed down to the beach.

"Aj is everything ok." Seth said.

"No. Seth i'm worried about her i don't think she's eaten in day nor has she running on empty. If she doesn't get some rest she's gonna drop."

"Maybe i should go talk to her."

"No seth i'll go." Dean said.

Dean grabbed a blanket and headed out to the beach to check on lisa.

When he got to where she was, she was staring at the ocean.

"Lisa. I brought a blanket. Do you wanna sit down." Dean said.

Lisa nodded.

Dean opened the blanket and placed it on the sand.

Dean helped lisa down on the blanket.

"So how you doing." Dean asked.

Lisa just looked at dean and gave him a not so happy look.

"Ok forget i asked that. Well i've got a shoulder to lean on if you want it." Dean said.

Lisa leaned her head on Dean's shoulder and closed her eyes, then she placed her hand in dean's.

"Dean what am i gonna do. My dad was the only family i had." Lisa said getting choked up.

"You just have to take it one day at a time. But your do have family."

Lisa looked at dean.

"You've got Seth, Roman, Aj and little lucy and more importantly you've got me. I'll always be here for you day or night no matter what."

"Thank you."

Dean smiled and put his arms around lisa.

"Dean. Will you take me home."

"Yeah of course."

Dean helped lisa to her feet.

They headed back up to the house.

"Hey sweetie are you ok." Aj asked.

"Yeah i'm ok. Listen Aj i'm sorry i snapped at you, it's just this is all still so."

"I know baby. And it's fine." Aj said giving lisa a hug.

"I'm gonna take her home." Dean said to seth and roman.

"Ok. We'll lock up here and then head back to the hotel." Seth said.

After lisa and AJ hugged she walked over to dean.

"Hey you ready to go home."

"Yes."

"Sweetie were gonna go to the hotel if you need anything and i mean anything you call me or roman anytime." Seth said.

"Thank You seth, thank you roman you guys being here means a lot to me."

"Where else would we be." Roman said hugging lisa.

Seth hugged her as well.

After roman, seth and aj left. Lisa and dean finally headed back to her place.

When dean and lisa got to her place dean was amazed at lisa's house.

"Dean are you hungry i could make you something to eat."

"No i'm fine. But i'm worried about you lisa. When was the last time you ate anything."

"I don't know. I just haven't really wanted to eat."

"Ok well why don't you go take a hot bath and i'll get you something to eat."

"Dean you don't have to do that. I'm sure you wanna go back to the hotel with the guys and well i guess since my dad is gone there's no swat seminar. And i'm sure your girlfriend wants you home."

"Hey we can catch up with each other after you've had your bath now go or i'm gonna fling you over my shoulder and toss you in the tub myself."

"Ok i'll go."

Lisa smiled a little at dean she always smiled when he got bossy with her.

When dean saw that lisa was gone he let out a breath that he was holding. Not only had lisa's life changed dramatically.

He was gonna do everything he could to help lisa get her life back on track. And help her get over the lose of her father.


	15. Chapter 15

After lisa took her bath she put on her pj's and headed out into the living room. At first she didn't see dean but then she walked more into the living room and saw dean standing outside on the deck. And she was so happy to see what dean had done.

"Wow dean what have you done here."

"Thought you could use a nice home cooked meal."

"You cooked all this." Lisa said looking down at a cheese pizza, some sushi, a bowl of chips and a bottle of wine.

"Umm actually no. I called a couple places and ordered some things i hope you don't mind."

"No not at all."

Lisa sat down on the floor with dean sitting across from her.

After they finished dinner they had their wine and caught up.

"I can't believe Aj is a mommy."

"Yeah i know. She's a great mom. I was in the delivery room when she had lucy. To see that gorgeous little girl come into the world was amazing."

"Yeah i can't wait to have kids."

"Well what are you and your girlfriend waiting for ambrose your not getting any younger."

Lisa could tell something was bothering dean.

"Hey you alright."

"No actually i'm not. Their is no girlfiend. I never found the one."

"Oh dean i'm sorry. Well you'll find her someday."

"Yeah maybe. But enough about me how bout you. Any guys out there lucky enough to capture your heart."

"I've dated but their was never the one."

Lisa could tell that dean still cared for her but she thought did he care for her like he did all those years ago.

Dean and lisa talked about the old days back home in Cincy.

They started to talk about The Shield.

"Oh hey i've got something to show you." Lisa said getting up and going back into the house and getting a box out of the closet.

She placed it on the floor and opened it up.

"Oh my god lisa what is all this."

"These are pictures of when you guys first got started on swat."

"You've got every article from every bust we've ever made. How did you get all these."

"Well some i got offline others Some aj sent me and some Seth sent me."

"Where did you get this." Dean said looking at pic of him, seth and roman on the beach sticking up their middle fingers.

"Oh Seth sent me that. He thought it would be funny to send me that."

When dean looked over at lisa he could see she was exhausted.

"Hey it's getting late why don't you try to get some sleep." Dean said placing his hand on lisa's face.

"Hmm I am kinda tired. Will you stay with me till i fall asleep."

"Yes."

Lisa and dean went into her bedroom as lisa was in the bathroom brushing her teeth dean looked around the room and saw pictures from when lisa was a young girl and then he saw a picture that brought a smile to his face.

It was a picture of Dean and Lisa taken at Dean's high school graduation party.

Dean smiled he cared about lisa so much back then he loved her more than life itself he hoped that one day they could rekindle that love they had back then.

Lisa came out of the bathroom and saw dean staring at the picture he turned around when he heard the shuffle of her feet.

"You ready for bed." Dean asked.

"Yep."

Lisa went over to the bed and pulled down the covers causing her stuffed bear to fall out at dean's feet he picked it up and smiled.

"Hey i remember when i got this for you." Dean said handing it back to lisa.

"Yeah me too. It was our first date." Lisa said holding the bear.

"Lisa"

"Yes."

Dean wanted to tell lisa that he still cared about her but with everything that she's been through he didn't wanna rush things.

"It's not important. Come on let's get some sleep."

Lisa moved down some so she was under the covers. Dean laid down next to her.

She could feel herself slowly drift off to sleep with dean's arm around her and her head on his chest.

The soothing sound of his heartbeat helped her fall into a deep sleep and soon dean had fallen asleep himself.

He wanted to so much to tell her how he felt but their would be another time for that.


	16. Chapter 16

The Next morning when lisa woke up she felt arms around her waist holding her.

The she remembered that Dean stayed with her last night.

She turned around slowly trying not to wake dean up. She heard him snore just a little and it made her smile. She was about to touch his face when he moved lisa pulled back then she heard her cell phone ringing out in the living room.

She got up and went to answer it.

"Hello."

"Lisa it's doris. I'm so sorry to call so early."

"No doris it's alright what can i do for you."

"Well i was going through your father's office sade and i found his will and some other personal effects."

"Oh ok well the will needs to go to dominic his lawyer but the other things you can just send them to me. How are things their have they been able to find someone to fill in till they find a new President.

"Yeah they called Jeremiah from the new york offices. But no one permanent so far. I really wish you would reconsider and take the position."

"I would love to doris but i think i'm gonna take a much needed vacation and just do some traveling." Lisa said looking at a picture on the mantel of her dean, seth and roman when they were young.

"Sounds like a great idea. Do you know where your gonna go."

"Not to sure but i think i have a couple places in mind. Maybe going back to Ohio and visiting some friends or maybe go to Jamaica and just kick back."

Lisa didn't know that dean was awake and listening in on her conversation and when he heard that she was thinking about coming home it put a smile on his face.

"I'm sure wherever you go you'll have a great time. I just wish you would reconsider your decision to step down as vice president."

"I just feel it's time to start making changes in my life. And who knows maybe a trip will be the perfect chance to make a fresh start."

"Well just know that i'm always here when you need me."

"Thank you doris that means alot."

"Your father meant alot to this company he will be very missed and so will you."

"I'll miss you too."

After she hung up wit doris, lisa went back into the bedroom and saw that dean was still sleeping or at least she thought he was.

When she walked over to the bed she looked at dean thinking he was sleeping suddenly he reached out and grabbed her around her waist and pulled her back on the bed causing her to let out a loud laugh and a big smile.

"Ah now that's the smile i love seeing." Dean said pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

When dean did this both of them could feel something was there.

Dean started to lean in to press his lips to lisa's but they were interrupted by dean's cell phone and he answered it.

Dean left the room leaving lisa alone with her thoughts.

She wanted to kiss dean.

But she didn't know if she was ready to dive back into that love that she had for him all those years ago.

 **(I know guys it's short but it's not very good.)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A few months have passed since lisa's dad passed away and lisa was doing everything she could to keep herself busy.**

 **She had decided to make the move back to Cincinnati and she was on the phone with the realtor in LA finishing up with him.**

 **It was getting around the holiday and she was excited to go back home.**

 **One day lisa was sitting in her living room doing some work on her laptop when she got a email from Seth.**

 _ **Hey honey,**_

 _ **Can't wait to you get home in a couple days. And i can't wait for you to meet Kayla and i think she's more excited to you than me. And i have it on good authority that someone else is rather excited to see you. Well i've talked your ear off enough i've got tons to do before you get here.**_

 _ **Love ya sweetie. See you soon.**_

 _ **Love seth.**_

 **Lisa always loved getting emails from seth.**

 **As the days went by lisa became more and more excited to go home and before she knew it she was on a plane headed home.**

 **After a very long flight lisa landed in Cincinnati. She had called seth an hour before she landed.**

 **When she got off the place she headed to baggage claim to pick up her bags.**

 **It was only a few minutes when she heard someone calling her name.**

" **Lisa. Hey Lisa over here."**

 **When she turned around she saw Seth and roman running towards her.**

" **Seth." She said jumping into Seth's arm.**

 **Seth spun her around.**

" **Oh my god I'm so glad your finally here." Seth said.**

" **Me to seth." Lisa said still hugging seth.**

 **When seth put her down she turned to see roman.**

" **Hi roman."**

" **Baby girl. Welcome home."**

" **It's good to be home."**

" **Lisa is this all the bags you brought." Seth said grabbing the 3 bags lisa brought.**

" **Yeah one of those bags has gifts in it so don't drop it." Lisa said smiling**

 **Lisa, seth and roman got in Seth's car and drove to his place.**

" **Well lisa here we are Casa De Rollins."**

" **Wow Seth this place looks gigantic."**

 **Seth laughed.**

" **Well if you think the outside looks big wait till you see the inside come on." Seth said grabbing lisa's bags and her hand leading her inside.**

 **Roman told lisa and seth he would see them later over at his place for dinner.**

 **Seth took lisa inside.**

" **Well what do you think awesome huh." Seth said setting lisa's bags down.**

" **Seth this place is so gorgeous but i can take a wild guess that you had no hand in decorating this place."**

" **Hell no all the decorating in this place was by my amazing girlfriend. Hey Kayla i'm home."**

 **Lisa heard a voice coming from the kitchen.**

" **I'm in the kitchen baby."**

 **Seth took lisa's hand and led her out into the kitchen.**

" **Hey doll. How was the drive." Kayla said kissing seth.**

" **The drive was good. Kayla Watts this is Lisa Anderson, Lisa this is my amazing girlfriend Kayla."**

" **Lisa it's so nice to finally meet you I feel like i've known you forever." Kayla said.**

" **The feeling is mutual seth has told me so much about you. I've gotta say this place looks amazing."**

" **Thanks." Kayla said smiling.**

 **Lisa and Kay hugged. Than lisa let out a yawn.**

" **Oh my god i'm so sorry. I think the jet lag is starting to set in." Lisa said.**

" **Seth honey why don't you take her up to the spare room. You get some rest." Kayla said.**

" **Yeah come on lisa i'll take ya up." Seth said grabbing lisa's things and taking her up to the guest room.**

" **Ok honey. Now you relax and unwind and i'll wake you up when it's time to head over to roman's for dinner."**

" **Thanks sethie." Lisa smiled.**

 **Seth gave her a kiss on the cheek.**

 **The second her head hit the pillow she was out like a light.**

 **It was a few hours later when lisa heard someone calling her name.**

" **Lisa hey sleepyhead."**

" **Hmmm. Seth." Lisa said.**

" **Yeah come on time to wake up and get dressed." Seth said.**

" **Ok i'll be down in 10 minutes."**

" **Ok."**

 **After seth left lisa went into the bathroom to freshen up. She took a pair of jeans and a red shirt with black lace throughout it. WHen she was done she headed down to the living room where seth and kayla were waiting for her.**

" **Hey Lisa." Kayla said.**

" **Hi."**

" **You girls ready to do." Seth said.**

" **Yeah let's go." Kayla said.**

 **Seth, Kayla and lisa got into seth's car and headed over to roman's place. When they got there they saw a little girl running around in the front yard.**

" **Uncle Seth."**

" **There's my girl." Seth said hugging the little girl.**

" **Hi Kayla."**

" **Hi princess."**

" **Um uncle seth who's that."**

" **Well this is a friend of mine and your daddy's. This is lisa. Lisa this is Joelle, roman's little girl."**

" **Hi Joelle. It's very nice to meet you."**

" **Hi lisa."**

 **As lisa seth and kayla were talking to Joelle they saw roman come out on the porch.**

" **Well i see someone has introduced themselves to you. Hey sweetie." Roman said hugging lisa.**

" **Hey roman." Lisa said.**

" **Daddy is she an old girlfriend."**

" **Joelle that's not nice to ask. But no Lisa and me are best friends."**

" **Like your best friends with uncle seth and uncle dean."**

" **The very same."**

 **When lisa heard joelle call dean uncle dean she felt her heart beat a little bit faster.**

" **Come on guys dinner's almost ready." Roman said.**

 **Seth and kayla took joelle inside. Leaving roman and lisa to walk in together.**

 **When roman took lisa inside she was amazed at his place to.**

" **Lisa i want you to meet my wife Galina. Sweetie this is my best friends Lisa Anderson."**

" **It's so nice to meet you lisa. Roman has told me so much about he also told me about you dad i'm so sorry."**

" **It's nice to meet you to and thank you." Lisa said.**

 **Everyone went into the dinning room for dinner but when lisa looked around she noticed something was missing.**

" **Hey seth is dean coming."**

" **Yeah he should be here by now. I wonder what's keeping him." Seth said.**

 **Just as Seth said that he heard the front door open.**

" **Hello, Roman you here."**

" **In the dining room." Roman said.**

 **When Dean walked into the dining room the second he saw lisa he smiled so big.**

 **Lisa stood up and walked over to Dean.**

" **Hey."**

" **Wow you look great."**

 **Dean and lisa shared a long and loving hug. They felt like the only two people in the room.**

" **Um excuse me."**

 **Lisa and dean heard Seth say something.**

" **I don't mean to break up the love fest but i'm sure your both hungry." Seth said.**

 **Dean and Lisa pulled apart and sat next to each other at the table.**

 **As the time when on everyone sat, chatted and laughed.**

" **Oh my god Seth do you remember that time down at that camp um what was it oh Camp Howard. Dean, roman you might remember this to. It was summer I think you were seeing Jessica Dobbs at the time and she dared you to jump in the lake naked and you did it. Do you remember."**

" **Yes I remember and it's wasn't summer it was the middle of fall and i spent the week in the hospital with pneumonia thank you very much."**

 **Everyone laughed.**

" **Well it's getting late i think we should head home." Seth said.**

" **Lisa it was so nice to finally meet you. Maybe you me and kay can have a girls day." Galina said.**

" **I would love that thanks so much." Lisa said giving galina a hug and then she gave roman one to.**

 **After everyone went back to seth's place. Lisa and dean went for a walk.**

" **So how have you been doing."**

" **Good alot better i guess."**

 **Dean could take his eyes off lisa. She could tell that he was watching her she turned to him and smiled.**

" **So how's your mom."**

" **Mom's great. I told her you were coming home and well she said you have to come by one day."**

 **Lisa smiled.**

 **Their walk had taken them to a spot overlooking the city. Lisa walked over to the railing, dean walked up behind her and placed his arms around her waist. Lisa leaned back and melted into his embrace.**

 **She let out a soft sigh.**

" **I'm so happy your home. I've missed you lisa."**

" **I've missed you to Dean."**

 **It felt so good to be their with dean and being back in his arms again it just made all her cares and worries just fade away on the gentle breeze that blew through the air.**

" **Lisa will you have dinner with me tomorrow night."**

" **Dean Ambrose are you asking me out on a date." Lisa said still in dean's embrace.**

" **Umm yeah i am. So how about it you wanna have dinner with me."**

 **Lisa turned around to face Dean. When she looked into his deep blue eyes she remembered back to the time when she first kissed Dean.**

 **Dean waited for her to respond.**

" **Yes i would love to have dinner with you."**

 **Dean smiled.**

 **He was so happy that lisa was home this gave him a chance to not only catch up but maybe rekindle those happier times they once shared so long ago.**


	18. Chapter 18

The next day lisa woke up feeling energized and refreshed to the point she had forgotten she was back in Cincinnati.

Lisa grabbed her robe from the back of the bedroom door and headed downstairs.

"Morning lisa."

"Morning Kayla."

"Would you like some coffee or tea."

"Um coffee's fine."

"Great why don't you go outside on the deck and i'll bring you a cup. How do you take it."

"Cream and 2 sugars please."

Lisa headed outside and saw Seth, roman and dean just sitting outside chatting.

"Well good morning sleepyhead." Seth said.

"Morning."

Lisa sat down next to dean.

"Good morning." Dean said.

"Good Morning." Lisa said smiling.

"How did you sleep sweetie." Seth asked.

"Great i slept so great i forgot where i was. I haven't slept that good since before." Lisa said but she stopped.

The last time lisa had a good night sleep was the week before her dad had his heart attack. Dean grabbed Lisa's hand and held it in his and gave it a light squeeze.

"I'm sorry guys it's just this is gonna be my first holiday without my dad and it just hurts so much." Lisa said wiping the tears away.

Dean hugged lisa.

"Ok enough mushy stuff. So what were you guys doing before i came out." Lisa said

"Oh we were just talking about stuff." roman said.

"Oh yeah like what." Lisa said sipping her coffee that kayla had brought out.

"Just a party that the district is having. Big fancy party." Seth said

"Cool. So who's all going." Lisa asked.

"Well me, dean and roman and kayla is going with me, galina is going with roman." Seth said.

"And i was hoping you would want to go with me." Dean asked.

"Yeah of course i will. So what does one wear to something that fancy shmancy with a bunch of cops."

"Lisa don't worry about that you and me will go shopping and get something amazing." Kayla said.

"Great so what time is this shindig." Lisa asked.

"It's at 8."

"Oh lisa don't forget we have a date friday night." dean said

"Yep so what will we be doing."

"Not sure but while your out with Kay get some comfortable shoes." Dean said winking.

"Great so i better go get dressed so we can go shopping." Lisa said.

Lisa gave dean a kiss on his cheek.

She couldn't wait to go to this party with the boys and spend some time with dean.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day lisa was out with Kayla shopping for the party and her date with dean later in the week.

"Hey Kayla what do you think of this dress."

Lisa was holding a black cocktail dress with a sweetheart neckline the dress stopping just above her knee."

"Oh that is gorgeous. You should get that for the party."

"Yeah i think i will. Now all i need is a outfit for my date with dean on friday."

"Where is dean taking you anyway."

"I don't know he didn't say but he did say get comfortable shoes."

After kayla and lisa went shopping they headed back to seth's place to get ready for the party.

Lisa finished getting dressed and kayla finished her make up and hair.

Downstairs Seth and Dean were waiting for the girls.

"So where are you taking lisa on your date."

"Well i was thinking about a little walk down memorylane."

"Oh so take her to the old stomping ground."

"Pretty much."

"What is taking them so long we should have left by now."

"Seth chill out these party's never start on time anyway."

Just as seth was about to call up to the girls he saw Lisa and kayla coming down the steps.

"Wow you look great baby." Seth said

"Awe thank you babe." Kayla said kissing seth.

Dean took lisa's hand and walked her the rest of the way down the stairs.

"You look very pretty lisa."

"Thanks."

Lisa blushed when dean kissed her hand.

"Ok love birds let's get this show on the road." Seth said.

So with that said dean, lisa, seth and kayla all headed to the party.

When they got their they found roman.

"Where the hell have you guys been." Roman asked.

"I'm sorry roman that was our fault beauty takes time." Kayla said.

"Well it's a good thing you girls look fantastic." Roman said giving lisa and kayla a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey roman where's galina." Lisa asked.

"She stayed home. JoJo was sick all day so she thought it was best to stay home and just cuddle on the couch with her."

"Aww poor thing." Lisa said.

As the night went on lisa sat at the table with Kayla and watched the guys do demonstrations and chat with others. Kay saw that lisa wasn't having any fun.

"Hey cupcake."

"Oh hey."

"You look like your not having any fun."

"No i'm having fun. I guess."

"You just wanna spend some time with dean."

"Is it that obvious."

"Just a little bit."

Lisa watched dean laughing and having a great time but all she really wanted to do was go home and curl up with a good book.

As the night came to an end roman headed home and so did lisa,Dean, kay and seth.

When they got home dean and lisa stayed outside and said goodnight.

"Did you have a good time tonight." Dean asked.

"I guess so."

"You didn't have fun."

"Truthfully no i didn't. But i was proud to see you seth and roman doing at that stuff."

"Well i promise friday night you are gonna have the time of your life."

"Good. well than i guess i'll see you friday."

"Yes friday."

Dean leaned in and gave lisa a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you friday night."

"I can't wait."

Lisa smiled and watched dean get in his car and drive off.

The rest of the week went by fast and before lisa knew it was friday and time for her date with dean.

And kayla was more than happy to help her get ready.

"Lisa what are you wearing."

"Well dean said to wear comfortable shoes."

Kayla and lisa picked out some comfortable jeans and a nice top. Kayla also did her hair and makeup for her.

"Ok you are all done. Hmm not bad for a fun night out."

"WOW. Kayla you are amazing."

"Oh jewlery. You need jewlery."

Kayla went over to lisa's dresser and grabbed a necklace that was sitting there.

"Here you go lisa." Kayla said hand it to lisa.

"Oh my god." Lisa said looking at the necklace.

"Honey what's wrong."

"It's nothing."

She took the necklace and put it in her pocket when kayla wasn't looking.

Meanwhile downstairs waiting was a nervous dean.

"Dude you need to relax your acting like you've never taken lisa out on a date before."

"Seth i didn't think i would be this nervous."

"Just calm down before you give yourself a heart attack."

But no matter what seth said it didn't seem to calm him down well that was until he saw lisa coming down the steps.

When lisa got to the bottom of the steps Dean walked over to her.

"Wow lisa you look gorgeous."

"Thanks." Lisa said not being able to take her eyes off dean.

"So where are you kids going tonight." Seth asked.

"Well lisa if it's alright with you i was hoping we could take a little walk down memory lane." Dean said.

"That sounds like fun." lisa said.

"Great well we won't wait up." Seth said putting his arms around kayla's waist.

Dean and lisa headed out to dean's car and headed to their first place.

When they got their dean helped lisa out of the car. But all lisa saw was a vacant lot.

"Umm dean i don't mean to be a debbie downer but where are we."

"Well the last time we were here there was a lot more things going on."

Lisa had to think and think hard then it hit her.

"Oh my god the state fair this was our first date."

"Yep. You know i was more nervous than i had ever been in my life."

"You were nervous no way i was nervous. I had never been on a date with anyone you were my first."

Dean smiled.

As the night went on lisa and dean went to all their old stomping ground that they use to go to when they were kids.

The last place they stopped was the last place they were together before she left Cincinnati for los angeles.

"Wow i can't believe this place is still here."

"Yeah this place holds a lot of memories for us." Dean said putting a blanket down on the ground.

As the night went on lisa and dean reminisced and shared laughs.

"Oh i can't believe you remembered that i was like 7 years old." Dean said.

"Well it was the funniest thing i ever seen you seth and roman do." Lisa said.

Dean loved to head lisa laugh it was one of the best things about her.

Dean stood up and reached into the bag he brought and pulled out a ipod and played some music. He held out his hand and she gladly took it. He held her close to him and lisa just melted into his embrace.

As they swayed to the music lisa became lost in her memories of the time they danced. It was also the night dean gave her something very special his high school ring.

After they danced and had a good night dean took lisa back to seth's place.

"I had a really great time tonight dean."

"Yeah me to i hope we can do it again soon."

"I would love to." Lisa said. You know when we were dancing it brought back a very special memory." Lisa said.

"Yeah what memory."

"It was the night of your high school graduation party you gave me something that i still cherish." Lisa said as she went into her pocket and pulled out the necklace dean gave her and than she placed it in his hand.

"Oh my god my highschool ring. And you've kept it all this time."

"Yes i did."

Dean smiled at lisa.

"Well i can think of only one place this belongs."

Lisa knew just where it should be.

"Oh and where should it be."

"The only place it should ever be."

Dean took the necklace and placed it around lisa's neck and when dean brushed his fingers on lisa's exposed skin lisa felt this spark go down her spine.

Than dean leaned in and placed a soft kiss on lisa's lips.

When both dean and lisa pulled away from each other they had big smiles on their faces.

In the back of lisa's mind she wished that something more would come from this kiss.

And she couldn't wait for the next time dean would take lisa on another date.

 _ **(Hey guys just wanted to let you know that i'm not stopping this story. It's gonna take me a little bit to get chapters out but i do appricate you guys hanging with me through this.)**_


	20. Chapter 20

As the days went on lisa and dean spent a lot of time together.

One afternoon lisa was helping Seth and kayla decorate their place for christmas.

Seth and Kay had decided to go out shopping so lisa took over the decorating duties.

Since dean was spending so much time with lisa he was over helping out.

"Hey dean hand me those twinkle lights." Lisa said standing on the ladder.

"Which ones the colored or the white one." Dean asked.

"The white ones."

Dean handed her the lights. After she was finished hanging the lights she leaned back to get a better look but she leaned back to far and lost her balance and started to fall backwards, lucky for her dean was their to catch her but their momentum sent them falling back on the sofa.

"Oh my god dean i'm so sorry. Did i hurt you."

"No i'm fine, i've gotten taken down by guys bigger, besides the couch broke are fall."

Dean tucked a strand of hair behind lisa's ear. His thumb touched the side of her cheek they looked into each other's eyes and lisa didn't even think twice, she leaned in and pressed her lips to dean's.

The kiss was the start of a hot make out session.

Dean ran his hands up and down lisa's back he removed his lisa from hers and placed them on her neck kissing it and sending shivers up and down her spine, but something inside lisa was screaming to stop.

"Hmmm dean wait."

"What's wrong."

"Dean we just came back into each other's lives again."

"Lisa i don't understand."

"I know this is gonna sound silly but i want the first time we spend the night together to be special. I care about you a lot. But I've made so many mistakes in my life i don't wanna make another one."

"Lisa you know i would never hurt you but what mistake what we were about to do would not have been a mistake."

"Dean back in LA i was seeing a man, he was wonderful his name was Craig and he treated me like a princess and i actually believed that he actually cared about me but the mistake i made was thinking that he actually cared for me. The biggest mistake i made in that relationship was i was only with him for a week and i slept with him. I never forgave myself for that i wasn't even in love with him and i made a promise to myself that if i ever got involved with anyone i would wait until i knew for sure that the person i was with loved me with all his heart and soul. You must hate me for this." Lisa said putting her head down.

Dean took his fingers and placed them under her chin.

"I could never hate you and honestly i would wait forever for you. So are you ok."

"Yes i am. Your so good to me." Lisa said hugging dean.

"Well i try." Dean said making lisa laugh.

"Ok mister softee what do you say we finish decorating the house for seth and kayla give them a since surprise when they get back.

Dean nodded his head yes.

Dean watched as lisa rummaged through the box of decorations.

He cared about her a lot and that care was slowly turning into love.

But would he be able to tell her that before it became too late.

 _ **(Hey guys sorry i haven't updated in a while. Lot has been going on. First off i've been writing and i will try and post more. I went on vacation and the minute i got back i had to work for 4 days straight. So i promise i'm gonna try to post more please bare with me.)**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**(Hey guys i know it's been a really really really long time since i updated this. I've been working alot and i lost focus on this story but i hope to get back to this. Writing is like my little get away but it's hard to come up with chapters for this story but i hope to be back to this. So read enjoy and i hope to get chapters up alot more then i have before.)**_

It's was finally Christmas time and lisa was so excited.

She couldn't wait to give seth, roman and dean their gifts.

She knew seth was a big fitness buff she got him a book on crossfit training.

And roman well she knew he loved sports so she got him some football things.

And dean she wasn't really sure what he was into so she just got him some band t-shirts.

Everyone was over at seth's place.

"Oh kayla your necklace is so gorgeous."

"Thanks lisa. I love yours to. Did dean give that to you." Kayla said noticing that lisa was wearing Dean's highschool ring.

"Yes dean gave this to me when i was 15 years old. It's his highschool ring." Lisa said smiling as she touched it.

Later in the night after the gifts were exchanged everyone was enjoying each other's company. But the two people that were enjoying each other most were lisa and dean.

Outside on the deck of seth house, lisa and dean were sitting on a blanket under the stars holding each other.

"Thank you so much for my gifts." Dean said.

"Your welcome. Honestly i didn't know what to get you."

"Well i would have loved whatever you decided to get me. Oh i almost forgot." Dean said picking up a red bag and handing it to lisa.

"Here lisa merry christmas."

Lisa smiled when dean handed it to her she couldn't wait to open it so she did and when she did she was amazed.

"Oh my god Dean it's beautiful." Lisa said looking at the garnet and diamond bracelet.

"I thought you would like it. It's your birthstone."

"I love it. Can you help me put it on."

Dean took the bracelet from lisa and placed it on her wrist, his touch sent shivers up and down her spine.

"Thank you so much dean." Lisa said hugging dean and giving him a kiss.

Back inside the house.

"Hey Seth you see Dean anywhere someone is here to see him." Roman asked seth.

"Umm i think he's outside with Lisa. I'll go get him." Seth said.

Dean and lisa were sitting having a glass of wine and talking when Seth come out looking for dean.

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt but dean there's someone here to see you."

"Oh ok well i better go see who it is." Dean said giving lisa a peck on the lips. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be right here." Lisa said smiling.

Dean smiled.

But dean's smile soon changed when he got in the house and saw who was waiting for him.


	22. Chapter 22

_**(Hey guys well i'm here with a new chapter. I'm not really sure anyone is still reading this. I've been crazy with work and family stuff. I'm waiting for the birth of my great niece gabby and were hoping she comes before the pope comes to town. Either way i'm hope i can write more but it's gonna be hard with me getting more hours at work which i badly need. I hope you guys like this chapter.)**_

When dean saw who was standing in seth's living room he was shocked.

"Becca."

"Hello Dean."

"What are you doing here."

"I just wanted to come by and wish you a merry christmas."

"That's the only reason you stopped by."

"Actually no that's not the only reason. Is there someplace we can go to talk in private."

"This is a really bad time Rebecca."

"You know i thought you might say that so i wrote you this. You can read it now if you want or you can read it in private. Well i can see your having a little party so i'll go. I'm sorry i disturbed you."

As Dean watched becca walk away he held the letter she gave him in his hand.

"Dude was that becca marshall." Seth asked.

"Yeah."

"Wasn't she that bar fly you use to hook up with back when we were in the academy." Roman asked.

"Yep same one."

"What the hell did she want." Seth asked.

"I don't know. All i know is i need a drink." Dean said putting the letter in his pocket.

Dean, Seth and Roman headed into the kitchen and poured themselves some drinks.

Seth and Roman didn't know what to make of Dean's old hook up coming back around but they knew not to pry.

As the night wore on the guest started to leave and lisa was in the kitchen helping Kayla with the dishes and cleaning up from the party.

Meanwhile Dean was in the den comtemplating reading the letter that rebecca gave him. He thought long and hard about it and than he finally opened it and began to read it.

" _Dean,_

 _First off i wanna tell you how deeply sorry i am for walking out on you when i did it wasn't fair to you at all. You treated me with so much respect and love._

 _I'm so happy you have achiveved everything you've ever said you would, you became the best cop/swat officer i have ever seen and i'm so proud of you._

 _But that's not why i wrote this letter i wrote you because i have something very important to tell you. So here goes. Dean a few weeks after i left you i found out i was pregnant, 2 months pregnant. I had a little girl. She's so beautiful. Dean what i'm trying to say is she's yours she's got your blue eyes and your great big smile. Its hard to look at her sometimes cause when she smiles she reminds me so much of you. I still can't believe she's 3 months old today. I guess i should tell you her name i named her after my Mom, Isabella Rose. I call her belle for short. I just thought you should know about her. It's up to you if you wanna see her. I think you should but i know you and you never make a decsion unless you think it through. I hope to hear from you soon._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Becca."_

Dean couldn't believe what he just read. A daughter, he was stunned to read this.

"Hey knock knock."

Lisa popped her head in.

"So this is where you've been hiding. You know if you didn't wanna help my and kay clean all you had to do was say so you didn't need to hide in here." Lisa said going over to the desk noticing a paper in dean's hand.

"Hey." Dean said letting lisa sit on his lap.

"Whatcha reading."

"Oh nothing just some work stuff."

"Ok well everyone finally left and i have just made some of my world famous hot coco."

"Hmmm with the little marshmellows that i like."

"The very same."

"whipped cream to."

"Yep."

"awesome. Ok let me just finish up this and i'll be right out."

"Your on ambrose." Lisa said giving him a kiss.

When lisa left, dean let out a breath.

"Oh my god what the hell am i gonna do now, how the hell am i goona explain this to lisa without completely devastating her. She's been through so much."

He kept thinking of ways to lisa about this bombshell that Becca dropped on him.

He had to think of something before lisa found out on her own.


	23. Chapter 23

_**(Hey guys i know it's been forever since i posted this but i've been working everyday for the last month. And i've had some family and health issues that i was not prepaired for. Guys i'm gonna try to post more i just hope you guys are still with me. Thanks guys)**_

It's been a few days since Becca dropped the biggest bombshell of his life.

One day Dean was sitting outside on the back porch watching the world go by he did even hear someone walk up behind him.

"Hey."

Dean jumped and then turned around.

"Christ seth you scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry man i guess you didn't hear me calling you." Seth said standing next to dean.

When seth looked at dean he could tell something was bothering him so he asked.

"You ok man you look like you've got a shit ton of bricks on your chest."

"Brother you have no idea. Honestly i have no clue what i'm gonna do."

"Well tell me and maybe i can help."

"You remember the night becca came by."

"Yeah i've been meaning to ask you about that what the hell did she want anyway." Seth asked.

"Well she wanted to talk but i honestly did not wanna see her so i asked her to leave but before she left she gave me this." Dean said handing seth the letter that becca wrote him.

"What's this."

"Just read it and see." Dean said sitting down on the step leading out to the yard.

Seth opened the letter and read it word for word. After a few minutes seth looked at dean with a stunned look on his face.

"Dude this is not good."

"Yeah tell me something i don't know."

"Have you even seen if this kid even exists."

"No i haven't all i know is what rebecca said in that letter that she found out she was pregnant after she left."

"Dean you need to find out if this kids is even yours. Oh man have you told lisa yet."

"No and i don't know how. Seth what the hell am i gonna do."

"Well I think the first thing you need to do is go to becca's and find out if this kid is really yours. And then you get a DNA test."

"Seth how am i gonna tell lisa. She's been through hell this news could crush her."

Seth didn't know what to say.

Just as seth was about to say something they heard the front door open and figured out that lisa and kayla were back from shopping.

"Holy hell did you two clean out all the shops in town." Seth said.

"No just a couple. So what have you boys been up to today." Lisa asked.

"Nothing just um shooting the breeze." Dean said.

"Oh ok well why don't i cook you guys dinner." Lisa said.

"Sounds great but i need to go take care of something down at the station."

"Well i'll wait if you want me to." Lisa said.

"No you eat and just relax tonight ok i'll be back soon." Dean said kissing lisa.

Lisa watched dean grab his keys and walk out the door.

"Seth is dean ok." Lisa asked.

Seth froze he didn't know what to say. He knew what was bothering dean but he didn't want to say anything until dean found out the truth.

"I'm sure it's nothing sweetie he's just stressed out with work we've got some new recruits coming in after the holidays and he gets crazy when he doesn't have all the paperwork filed. That man is a stickler for perfection."

Lisa smiled and went into the kitchen to help Kayla with dinner.

Seth hated to lie to lisa but it was the only thing he could do for the moment until dean found out the truth.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hey guys i just wanna thank everyone who's stayed with me. I've had to deal with some health and family issues. I just wanted to say i hope to get back to more writting. So here is the newest chapter in the story i hope you guys like it.**_

Dean was driving around for what seemed like hours before he got up enough nerve to go and see becca.

In the letter she wrote him she told him that she was staying at her cousin's old house while she was in town so that's where he headed.

When Dean got their he took a deep breath and counted to 10 and knocked on the door.

Dean was about to walk away when he heard the door open.

"Dean this is a nice surprise. Please come in."

"I really can't stay long I just wanted to come by and see." Dean said.

"You wanted to see Belle. She's in her crib in the living room." Becca said.

Dean felt the lump in his throat get bigger and bigger as he approached belle's crib, than when he got there he looked in and saw a beautiful little girl.

"Wow she's beautiful." Dean said.

"Yes she is. Would you like to hold her."

"No. Umm becca his might sound harsh but i have to know the truth i have to know if she's really mine."

"Dean of course she's your's i wouldn't have come to you if she wasn't."

"Becca you've gotta admit this is a little hard to believe. You left me and you come back with this bombshell. Besides she doesn't look anything like me."

"Dean of course she looks nothing like you she looks like all the women in my family. You remember when my sister maggie had her girls they didn't look a thing like her husband derrick but as time past they started to look like him. You just have to give it some time she'll look like you. But if your still unsure i'll set up a DNA test it might take awhile."

All dean could do was shake his head yes.

"Ok than i'll set up the appointment." Becca said.

"Good. Well i need to get going it's getting late."

Becca walked dean to the door.

"Dean thanks for coming by to see Belle."

Dean nodded again and walked to his car.

Driving home he thought about the DNA test.

The what if's and the could be's.

He pulled into the driveway and went into the house.

When he walked into the house she saw the only light was coming from the fireplace. He heard soft music playing the more he walked into the living room he caught sight of lisa sleeping peacefully on the couch.

He kneeled down in front of her and brushed some hair from her face causing her to stir but not wake up.

Dean just knelt there and looked at lisa, he thought how gorgeous she looked.

"So beautiful. Like an angel. Your my angel."

Dean's feelings for lisa were more than just friendly he's always loved her. He never stopped loving her. He wanted so much to give her the love she deserved.

"God i hate this. I hate keeping this big secret from you. But i need to know the truth." Dean whispered.

Dean needed to know the truth about belle was she his daughter or wasn't she.

He sat their and watched lisa sleeping he kept saying a silent prayer, he hoped that when he finds out the truth that it doesn't hurt lisa.

Dean wants to tell her how he truly feels about lisa but the truth, he needs to know the truth first.


	25. Chapter 25

Late one night at dean's place lisa and him were sitting on the couch watching TV when lisa looked over and saw that dean didn't look just right.

"Hey cowboy."

"Huh."

"Are you ok."

"What oh yeah i'm fine."

"Are you sure cause you look like you've got a lot on your mind."

Dean thought if he was gonna tell lisa about the baby now was a good time.

Lisa was about to get up to get something to drink when dean stopped her.

"You know now that you mention it i do have something to tell you." Dean said.

"Ok."

Lisa sat back down.

"Dean is everything ok you look like you've got a lot on your mind."

Dean took a deep breath and took lisa's hand.

"ok so christmas night when seth came outside and told me their was someone that wanted to talk to me. Well it was my ex-girlfriend Rebecca and she came by to talk to me about something but i didn't want to talk to her so she gave me a letter that she wrote." Dean said.

"Well what did the letter say." Lisa asked

Dean took the letter out of the side table drawer and handed it to lisa so she could read it.

As lisa was reading the letter dean could see her facial expressions change drastically. He was so worried about how she would react to everything.

"Oh my god. You have, you have a daughter."

"I don't know if it's true yet. I asked her for a DNA test so we are still waiting on the results."

Lisa didn't know what to say, she did the only thing she could think of she hugged dean and said.

"I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks babe."

"It's getting late i think i'm gonna head back to seth's place."

"I thought you were moving into your old house."

"I'am but it's not ready yet."

"Oh ok."

Dean walked lisa out to her car.

"Did you wanna go out for breakfast tomorrow."

"Umm yeah sure."

Dean gave her a kiss on the cheek.

On the drive back to seth's place lisa couldn't stop thinking about the letter and the fact that dean has a child with his ex.

She pulled into the drive, got out of the car and headed into the house and saw seth and kayla sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey dollface you want some ice cream." Kayla said.

"No thanks. I'm really tired i think i'm just gonna go take a hot bath and go to bed."

"Ok honey. You want me to bring you up some tea." Kayla asked.

"No thank you Kay i'm fine."

"Alright well goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Kayla watched lisa disappear up the stairs.

"Hey is lisa ok." Seth asked.

"I don't know maybe her and dean got into a fight." Kayla said.

"Should we go check on her." Seth asked.

"No honey let's just let be i'm sure she'll be fine in the morning."

After lisa got into the hot bath she finally let it sink in that the man that she has always loved has a child with someone else.

"A baby he has a baby. I never thought he would have a baby with someone that wasn't me. What am i gonna do i love him what if i lose him over this. I can't lose him." Lisa said.

Back over at dean's place he was sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand thinking about what this could possibly do to lisa when the DNA test results come back.

"This is just messed up man. What am i gonna do if this kid is mine. I love lisa so much i can't lost her over this. But i could. Damnit why was i so stupid."

Dean never really cried but this made the tears fall like a waterfall.

Two loves could change in the blink of an eye.

And both wondered how they would live without each other.


	26. Chapter 26

As the days dragged on both dean and lisa felt like they were slowly drifting away from each other.

One day lisa was sitting outside trying to not think about the fact that she could lose dean over the DNA test results, she thought she was alone.

"lisa."

"Oh god kayla you scared me."

"Honey i'm sorry i didn't mean to scare you."

Kayla could see lisa looked like she hadn't slept in days, her eyes were puffy and red.

"Honey what's wrong" Kayla asked.

Lisa didn't answer her she just turned and walked back into the house.

Back in the house Kayla went into the kitchen to see seth and roman talking.

"Hey babe." Seth said kissing kay on the cheek.

"Hi baby. Guys i'm really worried about lisa."

"Why what's wrong." Roman asked.

"Well Lisa was sitting outside and she was just sitting their like she was off in her own little world when i asked her what was wrong she just stared at me with this blank look on her face. She looks like she hasn't slept in days, her eyes are all red and puffy like she's been crying non stop." Kayla said

"Oh man dean must have told her." Seth said.

"told her what." Roman and kayla both asked.

"Well on christmas Dean's ex becca stopped but to talk to him but when dean didn't wanna talk to her she gave him a letter and inside that letter was the biggest bombshell of his life." Seth said.

"Seth honey what did the letter say." Kayla asked.

"Well turns out that when Dean and Rebecca broke up she found out she was 2 months pregnant. Dean has a daughter." Seth said

"Are you serious. Seth honey this baby can't possibly be Dean's." Kayla said

"That's what he's waiting to find out. Dean asked for a DNA test to find out the truth." Seth said.

"Wow if that test comes back that Dean is the father." Roman said.

"This could kill any chance lisa has at being with dean forever." Seth said.

Seth, Kayla and Roman all felt bad for lisa.

They knew she was hurting but what they didn't know was how much she would be hurting when the truth finally comes out.


End file.
